


landing

by moonguks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Tattooed!Cas, but it isnt canon, destiel drabble, drabbles r cool, think endverse!destiel btw, this is mostly cas-centric tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonguks/pseuds/moonguks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of cigarette stubs, tattoos, and fallen angels</p>
<p>/ cas-centric, subtle destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	landing

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention that i don't use their names here because this was initially an original thing until it slowly morphed into a gay fanfic bc i project too much?

Wings.

They're tattooed on his skin; from his spine to the back of his arms, his nipped feathers branded onto the mortal flesh he's allowed himself to get into.

A cloud forms from his lips, but it's not the same as the ones he's had at home. Instead, his clouds are fumes of smoke, the type that wells tears up your eyes and makes you cough. The exhilarating feeling it brings; the fresh bout of nicotine reacting enthusiastically to his body, a good high--it almost feels like home when he closes his eyes.

_(but only barely, only barely.)_

People side-eye him, wary of his hooded eyes, dead stare and lit smoke--not knowing he was a fallen.

None of them have ever asked him if it hurt when he fell from heaven, but he'd always have an answer on the base of his lips if it ever came to pass:

_It hurt more than you'd fucking think._

 

\--

 

 

He was not like his brother of an archangel, the Morning Star (because humanity fascinated him more than it could have disgusted). And though it hurts that he is a literal disgrace to his brethren when he watches a homeless man share with another in an even worse state, he dares think that maybe it's okay.

He stubs the cigarette with the bottom of his shoe and twists on it with a heel, pocketing his hands in the oversized and warm jacket a woman had given him one evening when the wind got too cold for his bare wings.

It wasn't perfect, he knows without another glance at the gates of what used to be his home, and he blows out another cloud from his pale chapped lips caused by the chill and not the tar, thinking, maybe humanity could be his new home.

He feels his tattered wings curl over him for warmth with a flicker of hope; maybe they were enough for this world. After all, humans didn't even have wings to hold them when no one else could.

 

\--

 

He'd met a man, one broken, piece of a man, who was fallen not in the same sense as he, but they'd been drawn to each other so much to the point that he swears he'd always feel the other man's light scruff burning against his skin from when they'd kissed against some alley's wall.

He latched onto the man's lips like he was hanging for his dear life, their hot, warm breaths intermingling with each other. They'd tripped over each other on their way to his apartment, the place smelling like flowers in the Spring (it was something to get used to, knowing that cigarette butts used to take the place of the nicotine patches stocked in his drawer) but the scent of leather and motor oil drowned his senses as he peppered kisses over the other man's throat.

It had been skin over skin with rusted and guttered voices muttering each other's name against the other's flesh. He'd felt calloused fingers run over his tattooed wings (the real ones were long lost in the wind by now), careful over each feather, tracing them, smoothing them over with soft strokes.

_"My angel."_

He looked up at his beloved's eyes, his chin brushing over the other's bare chest before realizing in a swoop that his story began with a fall, and somehow, it's beginning again.

 

 

Though this time, _it feels like flying._

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this was a thing. what exactly, i don't know. i'd love to expand on this, with how cas fell, how his wings fell off, how he'd met dean, etc, but that's yet to be written down properly cos i suck like that. anyway, hope you enjoyed that--whatever that was. :-)


End file.
